CockBlockers Always
by letsmakeitworthit
Summary: Someone always gets in the way, they just wanted this to be about them, clearly life wasn't allowing that to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Esposito hurried to the morgue upon leaving the precinct, he just needed to talk to someone, someone who wasn't apart of anything that had happened that day. Lanie. Of course it would be Lanie, no matter what was going on between them, he could always turn to her, and right now, he needed her. Suspended, he'd been suspended, by the actions of his own partner, god he felt betrayed and pleased all in one. He knew there was no-way Beckett would have survived if Ryan hadn't gone to the Captain, but he was still pissed. And then Beckett resigned, his team had fallen apart in less than an hour. Castle, detective or not, hadn't been seen all day, Beckett had said he was done. One day and look at where they were.

"Javier what are you doing here?" Lanie questioned as he walked through the doors to the morgue

"I...erm...just needed someone to talk to" Javier whispered. Lanie hadn't looked up at him, she just knew who it was. He didn't want her to see him like this.

"Well I'm busy, go talk to Ryan" Lanie shot back, keeping her focus on the body in front of her.

"Lanie" Javier whispered again, since when did he whisper?

"Javier, what is..." Lanie started as she spun round, finally noticing Javier's face, "What happened? God no, please tell me she's alive?"

"She's alive Lanie, but she resigned" Javier informed her, he needed to get it all out

"SHE WHAT?" Lanie shouted

"Lanie, calm down, I'm sure it's just her way of annoying the Captain, not following orders and everything. Thought she'd resign rather than get suspended." Javier tried to stay calm, his hands clenching into fists as he spoke.

"Suspended? Why would she be suspended?" Lanie questioned, stripping the gloves off her hands and stepping closer to Javier

"We, erm, sort of went off the grid, almost got killed, you know the usual" Javier tried for nonchalant, clearly it wasn't working.

"ALMOST GOT KILLED?" Lanie shouted again, what the hell had these two been doing.

"Almost Lanie, almost not actually, we found out where he lived, went after him, Ryan stayed behind to hold down the fort. He was ready, knocked me out and ran, I guess she followed him. Next thing I know Ryan is standing over me, pulling me and telling me that the Captain was with Beckett, Ryan caught her before she fell off the edge of a building." Javier told her what he knew, if she wanted more, she needed to ask Beckett.

"THE EDGE OF A BUILDING? WHERE WAS CASTLE?" Lanie continued to shout she couldn't believe this, a year later and look where they were.

"He's done, according to Beckett." Javier informed her, he saw the hurt look in Lanie's eyes, knew she was thinking the same thing. What the hell happened between those two?

"Where's Kate now?" Lanie spoke once she calmed

"No idea, she packed her desk up and left before me. I'm guessing her apartment since the thunderstorm out there isn't pretty." Javier told her, he reached a hand out to her arm, hoping she wouldn't pull back, "I'm sure they will work it out, its Beckett and Castle."

"Depends on what he did, she doesn't forgive easily Javier, and she was already pissed at him" Lanie informed him, no-one but her knew that she had finally admitted to herself that she loved him. "Will you come see her with me?"

"Of course chica, I'm so sorry I wasn't there with her" Javier told her as he forced the tears to stay back.

"What and both of you end up dead or hanging off the building, and don't be pissed at Ryan, I can tell you are so don't deny it, both you and I know that she wouldn't be alive right now if he hadn't gone to the Captain." Lanie accused, she'd stepped closer to him, placed her other hand on his free arm

"I know, but I don't think Beckett is going to want to see Ryan any time soon, saved her life or not" Javier responded "Come on, let's go see our girl."

Lanie removed her hand from his arm first, before pulling her arm out of his grasp to head towards her office and strip of her bloodstained scrubs. Grabbing her coat on the way out she stopped at the side of Javier and leaned up to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you for being there for her"

"Come on, I think you need to see her for yourself don't you?" Javier questioned, receiving a simple nod from Lanie.

* * *

No-one had said another word since she'd pulled him towards his bedroom; they didn't need the words, just each other. She kept her eyes on him as she manoeuvred around his loft, trying to remember where everything was, to avoid bumping into anything and causing more embarrassment. She led the way to his office easily knowing that his bedroom was through the adjacent door her hand on the door handle was stopped when Rick spun her to face him, crashing her lips to his once again.

He held her lower back, keeping her pressed against him, his other hand finding the back of her neck, angling her just the way he wants. She moans into his mouth, taking advantage to slide his tongue over her lips and find hers. The sensation of this new feeling has him gripping her tighter, while her hand moves over his shoulder to her back, the other finding its way into his hair. Their bodies now flushed against each other, frustratingly separated by the clothes between them. She needs more, they need more, she can tell. She reluctantly breaks the kiss, pressing her forehead against his as she catches her breath.

"Rick..." Her hot breath whispers across his face

"God Kate..." Rick breathes back, his hands still securely holding her in place.

"I don't want to waste any more time" Kate smiles as she replies, moves back slightly, his grip loosens on her as she grabs his hands again, placing her free hand on the door handle and stepping over the threshold to his bedroom.

She hears rather than sees the door close once Rick is over the threshold with her pretty sure he kicked in since his hands are back in her hair and at the hem of her shirt. Their eyes still locked as he backs her towards the edge of his bed.

* * *

"KATE, ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR!" Lanie shouted as she continued to bang on her best friends door.

"Lanie, I don't think she's in" Javier responded

"REALLY SHERLOCK, I'M SO GLAD I BROUGHT A DETECTIVE WITH ME!" Lanie shouted back, she knew it wasn't his fault, but damn him, he wasn't helping.

"I'll try calling her, just stop banging and shouted." Javier shot back.

He pressed speed dial #4, before putting the phone on loud speaker for both him and Lanie to listen. He knew she always picked up after the second ring at the most, but she didn't, so he let it go to voicemail. _Kate Beckett, can't take your call right now, please leave a message. _He rarely got that result, only when she turned her phone of, which usually meant something bad had happened.

"Javier, she always answers her phone" Lanie replied, "Let me try her, she might just be screening. No offence"

"None taken chica, please, try" Javier offered

Lanie grabbed her phone out of her pocket, not even a text from Kate to tell her what had happened. She quickly speed dials #3 before putting the phone on loud speaker. Still no-one answers after the second ring letting it go to voicemail yet again.

"Damn it girl." Lanie curses as she pockets her phone.

"Come on, let's go back to the precinct and see Ryan, think I need to apologise for storming out on him anyway. Give her some time; we'll try again once we get there." Javier told Lanie as he wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her towards the elevator.

* * *

Kevin Ryan didn't usually hurt his team, but he had to, they would be dead if he hadn't gone to the Captain, they should be thanking him for saving them, but he knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon, they were hurt and suspended. He sat at his desk, scanning the bull pen, everyone carrying on as normal, none of the other detectives knowing what had gone on, that Beckett had resigned and that Esposito was suspended. The sound of the elevator arriving on the floor made Ryan spin around in his chair, in time to see one Javier Esposito and Lanie Parish walking towards him, holding hands. Lanie didn't look happen, dare he say she looked worried, god no, what had happened.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so worried Lanie?" Ryan questioned once they'd stopped in front of his desk.

"Kate's not answering her phone, we both tried" Lanie told him

"I'm pretty sure she won't want to talk to me right now, so I doubt she'd answer the phone to me" Ryan interjected, his eyes catching Esposito's before falling back to his desk.

Lanie pulled her phone out again, they hadn't tried in about five minutes, no traffic in this weather apparently. She pressed speed dial #3 again, loud speaker, waiting for the second ring, no answer, a few more rings and the phone clicked to voicemail again.

"Beckett always picks up after the second ring at the most" Ryan inputs, his eyes flitting between Lanie and Esposito.

"I know." Esposito replies.

"Detective Esposito, did I not make myself clear earlier?" Captain Gates shouts to him as she walks towards the group

"Sir, Beckett isn't answering her phone" Ryan tells the Captain.

"Beckett resigned, she's not my problem anymore" Captain Gates replies, looking around the group, finally noticing Lanie

"You know she's just pissed, its Beckett, she over reacts when it involves her mother's murder, not to mention her own shooting." Lanie inputs

"Castle, did you try Castle?" Ryan asks, both Lanie and Esposito shaking their heads.

Esposito quickly pulls his phone out of his pocket, pressing speed dial #6, he put it on loud speaker, waiting for an answer, but it went to voicemail, just like Beckett's.

"Damn it" Esposito mutters, "Do those two ever answer their phones?"

"You think there together?" Gates questions

"Hard to say, Beckett said Castle was done today, she's been a bit pissed with him the past couple of weeks, not going to go into the details, but she's not at home, and there's not many places she would go, but Castle's is one of them." Lanie informs the group

"Where else would she go? I'd rather not have to barge into Mr Castle's house unannounced if she isn't there" Gates informed the group

"Can't we just track her phone sir, be easier" Ryan asked

"And waste valuable money, I don't think so, were already budgeting as it is, she's not missing as of yet" Gates informs the team, she knows they would do it if she wasn't there, without asking her.

"The cemetery, but in this weather I doubt she'd go there, her dads, but that's quite far out, or Castle's, there the only places I know she goes in these kind of situations" Lanie told the group.

"Call her dad, find out if she's there, I'll send two uniforms down to the cemetery to check there, if not, we go to Castle's" Gates informed the small team.

* * *

_I wanted to create an Always fic with a difference, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it. It switches from two different scenes but keeping within the same time-line, if that makes sense, since it doesn't even make sense to me and I just wrote that. Anyway, I have the second chapter already written since I was going to do this as a one-shot, but that has so far turned into an 11 page word document, and I'm no where near done yet._

_Hope you like, review with praises and ideas, either is welcome. Praises just help me write faster. :)_

_Amy._


	2. Chapter 2

"Rick..." Kate moaned as he climbed onto the bed after her, their clothes still separating them, causing their need for one another to grow. "Wearing...too...much"

Rick claimed her mouth with his, his hand caressing her side as he moves it to open the rest of her blouse. Her hands claim his hair, controlling the kiss as he skilfully sheds her of her clothes. They break apart only to pull her blouse from her and throw it across the room, neither caring where it landed. His hot hands find themselves on either side of her hips, causing her to moan as the heat travelling through her body. She recovers quickly her hands flying to his shirt rapidly unbuttoning it before pushing it off his shoulders and throwing it across the room. He presses himself onto her, their skin contacting as he claims her lips, her arm draped over his shoulder, palm flat against his back, while the other runs through his hair.

_Ring._

"Leave it" they mumbled against one another's lips, eyes flying open as they lock together, smiles forming on their lips.

_Ring. Ring._

After the third ring the noise becomes a blur, his hand travels to the top of her trousers, popping the button and unzipping them, before smoothing his hand over her hip and dipping it into her trousers, the lace of her pants brush against his hands as he squeezes her backside his mouth ghosting across her neck eliciting a moan from her and the sensation overload. His mouth travels down her body, pressing a soft kiss to her scar before ghosting over her abdomen, his body moving further down the bed as his hands slowly pull her jeans along with them. With a slight struggle he pulled them off throwing them across the room also, hearing them land just as he started to kiss his way back up her legs.

_Ring._

"Kate, that's your phone" Rick breathes on her legs, tickling the back of her knees as he speaks.

"Just ignore it. Will stop soon" Kate moans as he places a kiss above the waistband of her pants.

"God...your beautiful Kate" Rick breathed against her his, his mouth ghosting on the underside of her bra covered breast, he heard Kate's breath hitch, her back arching, allowing his hand the access he needed to pull the clasp of her bra open, his hands flying to the straps, pulling them down her arms, throwing the bra across his room. His hands smoothed over her skin, over her scars, before cupping her breast, his mouth firmly attached to hers, his free hand in her hair.

Her hands found the buttons on his jeans, popping them open simultaneously, before pushing them over his the curve of his backside, wrapping her feet around him, pushing them into a pool at his ankles. He moaned into her mouth as she slid her bare foot up his leg, the cool feel of her damp leg sending a buzz along his warm thigh. He broke the kiss, peppering soft kisses to her neck before pulling off her body to remove his jeans and throw them along with the rest of their clothes.

"Rick..." Kate breathed, she needed him, and they both needed this, with only their underwear separating them, the heat in her abdomen only increased as he kissed his way up her body.

_Ring._

"Damn it..." Kate groaned

_Ring. Ring._

"Rick...stop" Kate breathed, she looked up to see Rick staring at her, confusion in his eyes.

"Kate...kind of hard" Rick replied

"Oh...I know. Which is why I need to turn my phone off" Kate replied, a smile spreading across her face. "No distractions."

"You sure?" Rick questioned as he slid off the bed to rummage for her jeans.

"Positive" Kate replied, sitting up on her elbows to watch him pull her phone out of her pocket. "I'll do it" He threw the phone on the bed just in time to hear another ring sounding.

"Why do people keep calling you?" Rick groaned as he stood to make his way back to the bed, to her.

"That's not my phone Rick" Kate told him, holding her phone up for him to see.

_Ring. Ring._

"From now on, our phones go on silent" Kate spoke as she watched Rick fish his own phone out of his jeans.

"Esposito" Rick told her, climbing on the bed to sit beside her

"Esposito and Lanie" Kate told him before turning her phone off and placing it on the side.

Rick turned his off once he saw Kate's laid on his nightstand, now that was something he could get used to, seeing her things there in his room. He leaned over her to place his phone next to hers before retreating and brushing his lips softly against hers.

"Now, where were we?" Rick breathed against her lips, feeling the smile form on both faces.

* * *

"Mr Beckett said Kate called him earlier, telling him she'd resigned, but hung up pretty quickly." Ryan told the group. "She's not with him."

"How long does it take to check the cemetery? It isn't that big" Esposito complained as he slumped down in his chair

"No but there's a storm Javi, you think it's going to be easy to find her if she is there?" Lanie inputted, dragging a chair to sit next to him.

"Can we just trace their phones to see where they are, or at least Beckett?" Ryan asked the Captain as she stepped back into the bullpen.

"Won't work, just tried calling them both again, their phones are off." Gates told the group, seeing their faces falter. "Do those two ever do as their told? She is taking back her resignation once I get my hands on her"

"I still can't believe she did that" Lanie told the group, "Call Alexis, she'd be with Castle right?"

"Ryan, you call Alexis, put her on speaker phone." Gates ordered as she leaned against his desk.

"Alexis Castle" Alexis spoke softly into the phone

"Alexis, this is Ryan, Esposito, Lanie and Captain Gates from the 12th precinct." Ryan replied

"What did he do now? I know he was upset that he was going to spend the night alone, but I thought he'd at least stay in the house" Alexis shot back

"What do you mean stay at home alone?" Ryan quizzed

"I graduated today, all night party at my friends, Grams is out of town, and dad is at home, I think Beckett was supposed to be there, but something happened today and he said that he'd be on his own, I didn't really want to leave him, he looked a bit upset, but he reassured me that he'd be fine" Alexis told the group.

"What the hell happened with those two today? Damn it will they just open their eyes" Lanie mumbled into the phone.

"Dr Parish, what are you doing there, and you didn't mention Detective Beckett on your list of people, where is she?" Alexis questioned.

"Thought you could help us with that, seems both her and your dad have turned their phones off" Lanie told the teenager

"WHAT?" Alexis shouted down the phone

"Sweetie calm down, were sure that they are fine, going to swing by the loft to see if they are there." Lanie told the girl, "Go back to your party and have fun"

"No way, I'm coming with you, I doubt dad would be happy with you knocking down the door, at least this way I let you all in." Alexis told them "Erm, could you guys pick me up? Thunderstorm and all."

"Sure, just text Lanie the address and we will be there soon, and Alexis, don't worry, you know what your dad and Kate are like"

"That's what worries me, see you soon" Alexis replied before hanging up her phone

"Well we just scared the life out of an eighteen year old girl and ruined her graduation party. I will kill those two when I get my hands on them." Lanie admitted to the group, seeing the Captains eyebrow raise she quickly added "Not actually of course, hanging round cops you'd think I'd know better right? But I swear, if they've done something stupid they will pay for ruining that girls night. She deserves a little fun, not worrying about her dad."

"Lanie, we got it, now check your phone and let's get going" Esposito told her, before grabbing his keys and heading for the elevator, the rest of the group following behind.

* * *

Kate's hand threaded through his hair as he continued to suck her nipple, making her back arch as his hand slid lower down her body. Their underwear now thrown across the room with the rest of their clothes, all Kate wanted was to feel him inside of her, but he was making sure he got his fair share of teasing in before he came close to the finale. With a pop he let her nipple fall out of his mouth as he lifted his head to watch her. Her eyes open wide, confusion spreading over them, wondering why he had stopped.

"Rick, why...ah" Kate started, moaning at the end as Rick grasped her clit between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it between the two, making Kate arch of the bed even further, if that was possible.

"Patience Kate" Rick breathed against her neck, before he found her pulse point and set about sucking and nipping, making her moan and writhe under him.

Without warning he released her clit, quickly pressing his thumb over it, rubbing it to keep the sensations running through her, before thrusting a finger deep inside her. She moaned and screamed his name as he curled his finger inside her, before he slowly pulled out, only to add an extra finger inside her with his second thrust.

"Rick...Oh...God" Kate moaned as Rick continued to pump inside her, his mouth falling to her breast once again.

Her back arched into him as he continued to thrust into her, curling his fingers inside her, while pressing her clit with his thumb, causing the sensations to rise inside her rapidly. Her breathing was erratic, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the bed below her, writhing as Rick pushed further inside her.

"Rick...Ah..." Kate moaned before her orgasm took over, her body trembling before stilling as Rick slowed his thrusting, prolonging her pleasure, his lips finding hers again as she rode wave after wave. He waited until her body went limp before removing his fingers from her completely, placing a soft kiss to her lips before leaning back to look at her face.

"You're so beautiful Kate" Rick breathed against her lips, his hand splayed across her stomach, stroking his soft porcelain skin.

"Rick...I need you...now" Kate breathed against his lips

_Creak._

"Rick. What was that?" Kate asked, pushing on his shoulders slightly, her eyes frantically searching his.

"Kate. It's nothing, don't worry" Rick replied, stroking her face with his hand, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

_Creak._

"That's nothing? Rick, I don't have my gun" Kate confessed

"Why?" Rick asked he couldn't believe that he hadn't notice earlier.

"I quit" Kate replied.

_Creak._

"And I don't think it's nothing, we need to see what it is" Kate continued

"Are you serious right now?" Rick questioned

"Yes I'm serious did you not understand the 'he got away' part earlier?" Kate's eyes scanned his face again, worry spreading over her features.

"Okay, you wait here, I'll get my gun" Rick told her, grabbing his boxers to throw them back on before heading to his safe to grab his gun.

"Rick, be careful, please" Kate grabbed his arm, pulling him down for a kiss before he exited the room quietly.

* * *

_Wow, just wow, the response I got from the first chapter was amazing, I had to create a folder on my gmail account so that I could actually see my other emails. Seriously guys thanks. I've had this chapter written pretty much since I posted the last one, just didn't want to post straight away, as well as the fact that I'm struggling with the next chapter, I'm trying to go on your wishes, which vary by the way, and well I can't seem to think of a way to make it work, but don't worry, I will.  
So thank you for all the reviews and alerts, means so much. And I hope you enjoy the next instalment._

_Amy._


	3. Chapter 3

"The doors unlocked" Alexis exclaimed as she stepped back, looking between the group, Ryan and Gates drew their guns, Esposito being handed Gates back up.

"Suspension or not, we need everyone we've got on this" Gates told him after receiving a confused look. "Ready?"

The trio pushed the door open softly causing as little noise as possible they walked across the living room floor nothing seemed to be out of place, definitely no sign of struggle. Ryan walked towards the couch stopping abruptly, he was the furthest in the loft, he was sure he'd heard something. He nodded his head towards Gates, pointing to the office door. Gates and Esposito headed further into the loft behind Ryan the closer they were to the office door the louder the sounds from inside seem to be.

_Rick...Ah..._

The muffled sound that the team heard had the trio shooting glances at each other before looking back at the office door. They stood still, there wasn't any sound coming through the door, at least nothing they could hear. Gates nodded towards the boys who turned around to head back towards the door of the loft.

_Creak_

Ryan stood still in his place; the floorboard creaking under him had the rest of the trio stood stock still, quick glances towards the office door, hoping it wasn't loud enough to be heard. Gates looked towards the door of the loft, seeing Lanie and Alexis stood arms crossed in the doorway. Gates took a step closer towards the pair, creating another _Creak_ as she moved around the couch. She looked back up at Ryan and Esposito, before glancing back at the office door, there hadn't been any more sound, so they were pretty sure they hadn't been heard, but they didn't want to leave anything to chance.

Esposito was the closest to the office door, which although wasn't fully closed, it was pretty clear that whoever was behind the door were in Rick's bedroom and not his office, making the sounds make complete sense. He spun round to look at the group waiting for him to retreat, his mouth agape as his eyes shifted between Alexis and the office door.

"Get Alexis out" Esposito mouthed to Gates who in turn gave him a confused look, he wasn't sure whether she had understood what he was saying, he moved to take a couple of step towards Gates, reaching her and creating yet another creaking sound within the apartment. He stood for a moment, eyes locked on Gates before leaning in and whispering in her ear.

"Get Alexis out" Was all he said causing Gates to lean back and look at him confused

"Why?" She whispered back to him

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to hear those kinds of noises caused by her father" Esposito whispered back watching Gates face alters as she understood what he was saying.

Gates turned to face Alexis to tell her to leave the loft only to be interrupted by the sound of a door closing. The group simultaneously spun around to point their guns at the office door waiting for it to swing open. They did not expect to see a half naked Richard Castle standing in the open doorway, gun in hand as he walked out of his office, stopping at the sight of the group in front of him. His face falling as he looked at his daughter, stood in the doorway of their loft.

What was taking him so long? Was he alright? He had to be alright, she couldn't live without him. But she hadn't heard a scream, or anything, just complete and utter silence. Had they taken him? God please don't let that be the case. She quickly climbed out of the bed, grabbing a hold of Rick's shirt and pulling it around her body, her clothes still being too damp to even try to get on. She button the shirt up while walking towards the bedroom door, checking that she was completely covered before opening the door slightly before calling for him.

"Rick, what is it?" Kate shouted through the open door, she could see the office door was wide open, and she was pretty sure Rick was still stood in front of it.

He didn't answer, didn't even turn to acknowledge her, who was he looking at? She could see the gun in his hand, his arm by his sides, so he wasn't defending himself against anyone, it made no sense. She opened the bedroom door fully, keeping her eyes trained on Ricks back as she walked towards the open office door.

"Rick, this isn't funny, are you just going to come back..." Kate started her hand had reached out to Rick's shoulder before her eyes shot up to look in front of him. Well that was a mood killer for sure.

"Come back to what Detective Beckett" Gates voice sounded through the apartment, her gun lowering to her side as she grinned at the pair in front of her.

"Not Detective any more remember?" Kate shot back

"Not confirmed yet, your just on suspension for now as far as I'm concerned" Gates told her abruptly, "Now, would you care to explain why the pair of you turned your phones off after receiving numerous calls from your friends?"

"I'd rather not know to be honest, I think their state of dress is enough for me" Alexis replies for the group as Kate whips her head round to see Alexis stood in the doorway with Lanie, both stood with their arms crossed, Alexis only glares at her father and Kate in what she only assumes is disgust, while Lanie has the biggest smirk on her face she's ever seen.

"I'm just going to-grab something to wear" Kate mutters to the group

"Don't bother, I think we are all leaving now anyway Detective Beckett" Alexis' voices halts her as she attempts to turn and walk out of the room.

"No really, its fine" Kate says as she turns and runs into the room, returning seconds later with a robe wrapped around her, tying the strings before handing Rick a robe to cover himself as well.

He seems to shake out of his little bubble when she places a hand on his bare shoulder, the robe stretched out in front of him. He shakes his head before grabbing the robe and wrapping it round himself, looking down at the floor to avoid his daughters glare.

"Alexis" Rick starts

"No dad, honestly I really don't want to know. I heard enough standing here in the doorway thanks." Alexis starts, looking up at the detectives who have all spun round to face her, shocked looks on their faces, before turning to look at Kate who is bright red, frozen to her spot as she looks at Alexis then Rick. "So I'm pretty sure I know why your phones were turned off, like I've already said, I really don't want to know anything else."

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves" Gates says pointing towards Rick and Kate, who are still stood in front of his office door, "You'd think you'd be able to keep quite after all this time"

That seems to break the spell, both Rick and Kate turn around to look at Gates, who also has her arms crossed much like the duo stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kate asks, looking confusingly at her captain.

"Control your volume in the bedroom after all this time, even if Alexis isn't in the house" Gates shoots back at the pair.

"This isn't a regular occurrence" Rick inputs for the pair, looking at Kate as he speaks

"Sure, that why you keep looking at her to make sure you say the right thing? Make sure you don't slip up and let everyone see you've been doing this for god knows how long, risking your lives and not even telling your friends, seriously? You think it's safe for you to hide this kind of information from me?" Gates is shouting now, but still receiving confused looks from the pair in front of her.

"For one, I'm pretty sure that's none of your business since you can't say it affected how we work together" Kate starts, raising a finger as her captain starts to speak "That is if we were in fact in a relationship for the past couple of months. Two, I'm sure Alexis wouldn't be here and neither would any of you had this not been the first time, since we would tell her if anything had changed between us, to ensure she was okay with it before we decided to step into anything too serious. So no, this isn't a regular occurrence"

"You didn't seem bothered about her tonight though did you?" Gates inputs

"That is completely different and you know it" Kate shouts back "I almost died, and all I could think about was Rick and how stupid I have been, so forgive me for not having my thinking head on when I turned up at his door, but again, none of your business"

"You got that right, you have been stupid" Gates shouts back "But you're not resigning, you have a month off, and I expect you to have a clear head the next time I see you at the precinct, 'cause you aren't going to shout at me like that when you are on duty Detective"

"You'd really stop this if I wasn't okay with it?" Alexis speaks up once again, making the group turn to her as she looks at her father and Kate.

Rick doesn't know what to say, doesn't want to hurt either of them by saying he'd choose one over the other. How do you do that? He doesn't even register Kate leaving his side and walking towards his daughter.

"Alexis. I wouldn't want to do anything to ruin the relationship between you and your father. I'm not saying that it would be easy, but I'd do that if this made you uncomfortable. I love your father and I love you, and if you weren't happy with this, we'd respect that and stay friends. I don't want to come between what you have." Kate spoke softly to the teenager as she approached her

"You love me?" Rick asked as he approached Kate and his daughter, the rest of the group forgotten by the three of them.

"Yes Rick, I love you." Kate softly stroking his cheek before continuing "But if Alexis isn't okay with this, if she doesn't want me to be with you, we can't. You mean everything to me, but so does Alexis. You're a package deal and I want all of you, including Alexis and Martha"

"God, I love you" Rick whispers softly to her as he places his hand over hers on his face, holding her in place as he turns to place a kiss to her palm.

"Kate, I...I can't believe you'd do that" Alexis stammers, trying to take in everything she just heard.

"Of course, it wouldn't be easy, but I respect you, and if you're not comfortable with this, then I don't want to be the person that makes you feel uncomfortable" Kate told her honestly.

"Kate, I think your amazing, and your perfect for Dad, yeah you've had your problems and I have had my moments where I've wished he'd not met you, wished he didn't risk his life every day, he was a wreck last summer. But during the bank robbery, I shouted at you, I actually shouted at you, and you just stood there and took it. You looked just as scared as I felt, your eyes scanned my face with fear, and I knew, I knew then that you cared about my dad, even if you weren't ready to admit it. Then god only knows what happened, but he was angry with you again, which made me angry, because I knew you cared for him, and I just wanted to shut you both in a room and make you talk it all out, you're good for each other, and I'd love you to be a part of our crazy little family." Alexis smiles at Kate as she speaks, before closing the gap between them and enveloping her in a hug.

Kate stiffens at first, before placing her arms around the girl, hugging her back, moving her hands up to her hair to stroke the red hair that lays there. "Thank you" Kate whispers to her, before releasing her grip and stepping back, smiling at the girl as she moves her hand to wipe a few tears away.

"That is" Alexis starts, "If you can handle us"

"I'm willing to give it all I've got" Kate replies still smiling at the girl

"Right now that's settled, we best be off and leave you two alone, I've got a graduation party to get back to now that I know your both okay" Alexis shouts to the rest of the group.

"Agreed" Lanie inputs, while Ryan and Esposito nod in response, Gates just starts walking towards the doorway of the apartment, noticing how Kate and Rick step back into the loft while Alexis and Lanie step back out into the hallway.

"I expect my winnings on my desk tomorrow morning, be sure to inform everyone, I've waited long enough, I'm pretty sure I've got a rather large amount coming my way" Gates shouts as she leaves the apartment, leaving the rest of the group stood staring after her, Rick's mouth almost touching the floor in shock.

* * *

_I'm truly sorry for how long it has taken me to post this chapter, but I was having some trouble, I didn't know how to make this uncomfortable for them all, yet endearing at the same time. Plus I wanted to keep my end of the bargain and make sure that there isn't too much cock-blocking going on. This is like a fun filler chapter; the next one will be up soon. My exams start next week so I may be a little late with updating, but I hope you have enough to keep you going for now. Please let me know what you think._

_Amy_


	4. Chapter 4

"_I expect my winnings on my desk tomorrow morning, be sure to inform everyone, I've waited long enough, I'm pretty sure I've got a rather large amount coming my way" Gates shouts as she leaves the apartment, leaving the rest of the group stood staring after her, Rick's mouth almost touching the floor in shock._

"Did she just say..." Rick started, his eyes locking with Kate's

"That she won the bet?" Kate finished.

"Pretty much" Alexis mumbles to the two adults who are still staring at each other in complete shock. "Now can we go? Not that I don't love spending time with you guys, but clearly you have unfinished business and so do I."

"WHAT?" Rick shouts as Alexis finishes her sentence

"My graduation party Dad, geez, I'm not you." Alexis tells him

"That was low Alexis, really low" Rick mumbles to his daughter

"Can you give me a lift back?" Alexis turns to Lanie as she speaks

"Of course sweetie, come on guys" Lanie replies, gesturing for Ryan and Esposito to join them before pointing to Kate and saying "we need a girl's night after you have this out of your system"

"Fine" Kate mumbles as she watches the boys leave the loft and stand in the corridor with Lanie and Alexis.

"Have fun at your graduation party Alexis" Kate tells her as they turn to leave

"Oh, I will do" Alexis replies before she heads off towards the elevator

"Did she just..." Rick starts his mouth wide open at his daughters comment

"Rick, relax, she's a smart girl, she knows what she's doing and she is eighteen" Kate tells him "God when I was eighteen I'd already..." The look on Rick's face tells her to stop talking, he looks both intrigued and worried at the same time "Story for a different time clearly."

"Definitely" Rick replies, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back into the loft while closing the door with his foot. "Now, I'm pretty sure we were otherwise occupied before we were so rudely interrupted"

"I'm pretty sure we were, and we were wearing a lot less clothing also" Kate smirks as she grabs hold of his robe and pulls him back towards his bedroom, untying it at she goes.

His robe ends up on the floor of his office as she pushes it off his shoulders before he slams her against his bookshelves, capturing her lips with his for a searing kiss, his hand woven into her still damn hair while the other attacks the tie on her robe, letting it fall open, his mouth immediately removing itself from hers to attack the newly exposed skin on her neck. Her body arches into his, a moan escaping her mouth as his hand comes to rest on her thigh, pushing his shirt up her legs, revealing her toned, tanned legs.

"Rick" Kate breathes, her body tingling from the feel of his hands running up and down her legs.

"Yes" Rick hums against her neck as he places her leg around his waist before moving his attention to the other, running his hand from her ankle to her thigh before wrapping it around his waist, lifting her up and pressing her further into the bookshelves, his hips thrusting towards her.

"God, Rick" Kate breathes against his shoulder, this wasn't enough, they were still clothed, she needed more contact "Bed. Now"

"As you wish" Rick replies before claiming her lips once again and lifting her higher before stepping back and turning towards his bedroom. The door slams shut behind them as he carries her towards his bed, the robe long forgotten in his office, before he gently places her on his bed, crawling along after her, his eyes roaming her body, his hand quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt, letting it fall open at her sides. His thumbs brush the juncture of her hip bones, resulting in her body arching off the bed towards him.

"Rick, I swear..." Kate started before the feel of Rick's lips on hers made her lose all train of thought, her body giving in to the feel of his pressed so perfectly to hers, almost completely connected.

She realised that he was still wearing his boxers, something that needed to be fixed right away. She moved her hands down to his hips, finding the hem of his boxers before she started pushing them down, over his hips before needing his assistance. Which, of course, he gave freely, placing one last kiss on her lips before stepping off the bed and removing his boxers. He stood freely in her view, slowly pulling his boxers off, before standing back up to face her. He looked at her eyes, noticing that they were transfixed on his member, only making him twitch in anticipation. She slowly brought her eyes back up to his, a blush spreading across her face as she noticed he was staring at her.

"Kate"

"Rick"

The pair moaned together before Rick stepped closer to the bed, climbing on top of Kate as he positioned himself at her entrance, his hands stroking her sides, before moving to cup her face, his thumb caressing her cheek. Kate's hand now placed one Rick's cheek, her thumb mirroring his actions, their eyes locked. Rick melded his lips with Kate's, his tongue tracing the line of her lips, begging for entrance, which she quickly granted. While they lost themselves in the battle created by their tongues, Rick entered her in one swift motion, making her gasp in surprise, her lips leaving his as she threw her head back. Rick waited until she'd had time to adjust to his size before his thumb stroked her cheek once again, making her turn her gaze back to him, a smile forming across her face.

"God your beautiful Kate" Rick breathed against her lips before crushing them together as he moved his hand to follow the curve of her body, the contact making her body arch towards his.

"Rick, please, move" Kate moaned against his lips, her hands clawing at his back, pushing him towards her.

He took the encouragement, pulling out of her so that only his tip remained within her, before slamming back into her, watching her eyes roll back into her head at the feel of him within her. He continued to pull out of her slowly, before pushing back in with a torturously slow pace, hitting her g-spot every time, her body arching towards his, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist.

"Ah...God...Rick..." Kate moaned as he quickened the pace slightly, entering her more forcefully each time. She met him thrust for thrust as their pace became frantic and sloppy.

"Kate..." Rick breathed, his mouth now finding place on her neck, sucking on her pulse point as one hand reached for the curve of her breast, rolling her nipple between his finger and thumb, while his other hand reached down between their bodies, quickly finding the tight bundle of nerves that he knew would drive Kate crazy. He pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing it in circles as he continued his frantic pace within her.

"Rick...Oh...Close..." Kate moaned to him as her movements became clumsy, her walls clenching around him as he drew her closer to the edge. With another roll of her nipple, another circular rub of her clit, and one last thrust, Kate clenched her walls around Rick once more, falling over the edge screaming his name, for him to follow seconds behind moaning hers as he rested his head on her shoulder.

The pair laid wrapped up in each other, waiting for their breathing to return to normal, Rick lay on top of Kate, her legs now draped at either side of his body, hands stroking his back. Rick's head still resting on Kate's shoulder, he turned to press a kiss to her neck, before feathering light kisses along her jaw to claim her lips. He pulled back, placing his hands on the pillow at either side of her head before trying to push off her, only to have her arms wrap round him even tighter.

"Don't move" Kate breathed into his ear.

"Kate, as amazing, and I mean amazing as that was, this can't be comfortable for you." Rick told her, his hands firmly placed on the curve of her hip.

"But this is comfy" Kate shot back

"I can think of comfier positions" Rick shot back, placing his hands on her wrist and pulling them from around her body, before sliding out of her and finding his place at the side of her in his bed, his arm wrapping around her torso pulling her back flush against his front before pulling the comforter over them as he listened to the steady breathing of his lover.

"I love you Rick" Kate told him, her hand now placed over his, resting on her stomach as she snuggled further into his body, the warmth and safety pulling her towards him.

"I love you too Kate, good night sweetheart" Rick mumbled before closing his eyes, listening to the sound of Kate's even breathing, noticing she'd fallen asleep, he let himself be taken over by sleep, snuggling into Kate's back, with a smile spread across his face.

* * *

_I know its been a while since I've posted anything for this story, but my exams have just started so I've been a bit preoccupied. But I've been writing on it every so often and I've finally finished this chapter. I'm not sure whether I should end it here or continue for another chapter or two. Help me decide. If you think I should continue please review and let me know._

_Amy_


End file.
